Love Me, Love Me Not
by IamMe03
Summary: Cammie has something important to tell Zach but what happens when she does? What will Zach do afterwards?
1. I love you

**A/N: I know, I know, I sould be working on my other stories but... *shrugs shoulders due to lack of explaination* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Ally Carter then I would be in bed, not online at 12:07am.**

**Cammie's POV**

I waited for Zach to meet me on the roof. I had to tell him something. I just hoped he felt the same way... I heard his light footsteps behind me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. What'd you need me for? Or you just had to make an excuse to see me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. He stopped when he realized I was really serious.

"Are you okay?" He seemed concerned and that got a smile out of me.

"I'm fine. I needed to tell you that- that" I took a deep breath. "I love you." **A/N: I bet some of you thought it was that she was pregnant right? **

I raised my head, curious about his reaction. His face went blank and he didn't move. I stood there for 10 seconds but he still didn't say anything back. _'I knew it.'_ I thought. Of course he wouldn't love me, I'm just the plain girl that nobody sees. I sighed and just left him standing there, going back to my room.

* * *

"Well..." Macey asked when I got back. "How'd it go?" I told her and Bex and Liz ,who were also waiting for me to get back, what had happened. Bex looked murderous (I felt bad for whichever army had to go against the british in any war), Macey looked thoughtful, and Liz looked confused. Liz spoke up first.

"But... I was positive that he loved you back."

"Well, he's not going to feel anything once I get through with him! He's going to pay that little..." I will not repeat the words that she said but I will let you know that it was enough for Liz to turn red and to block her ears with pillows.

"Oops, sorry Liz..." Liz nodded back. Then Macey spoke.

"I don't know guys... Maybe he was in shock or something, you should go pay him a visit."

"But..."

"This way you'll know for sure. If he says straight out that you're moving too fast or just avoids looking at you or something like that, you'll know he doesn't feel the same way and Bex can go beat him to a pulp but if he says that he does love you back and he was just shocked, which is the most likely outcome, well you'll have your answer." I nodded, seeing the wisdom in that plan.

"I'll go by his room right now." I said, making up my mind.

* * *

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything but I knew that was probably because they were asleep. I just grabbed the knob and turned and opened the door to find...

**A/N: I know it was short! But I had to leave it there... Sorry! Review!**


	2. Just go

** A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Me: Macey!**

**Macey: What? *sighs***

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Macey: No. Can I leave?**

**Me: No. And if you don't, I'll take you clothes and makeup and throw them into the Grand Canyon.**

**Macey: *Gasps in horror* You wouldn't!**

**Me: Do you really want to try me?**

**Macey: Fine. IamMe03 does not own the Gallagher Girls. Happy?**

**Me: Very.**

**Macey: I hate you.**

**Me: Love you too!**

**Cammie's POV**

... Zach making out with a girl with dirty blond hair. I recognized her as one of the seniors but I didn't know her name. They had obviously been at it for a while since they looked pretty comfortable. Neither of them looked up when the door opened which hurt me even more.

"Wow Zach. You couldn't just have told me to my face? Instead I have to find out this way? Well then I'll just leave." There were tears streaming down my face but I didn't care. At the sound of my voice, his head shot up and he looked panicked. He started looking from that girl to me and back again, seeming to be confused. What about, I had no idea.

"Cammie? But- wait! No!" I had already ran out of the room; I didn't want to hear his explaination. I heard him get up and run after me, but I still had the advantage, I knew where I was going. As I sprinted down a hallway, I tapped a rock and a passageway appeared. I ducked into it and it slid closed. I followed it out until I reached my room's door. I burst in and my roommates eyes shot to me.

"What! Cammie what happened?" Macey exclaimed.

"Walked in... Zach... kissing another girl... ran away..." I said between sobs then I locked myself in the bathroom and barricaded the door. I couldn't face them now, I felt so humiliated. I heard Bex try to break down the door but Liz stopped her. I would have to thank her later. Then they all froze as someone knocked on the door. It was Zach. I could hear his voice even in the bathroom.

"Please Gallagher Girl! Let me explain! Please!" He was begging but all I could think of was him and that girl together. Liz opened the door before my mom and the teachers came down to our room. As soon as she did, Bex slammed him into the wall by the sound of it. I was still curled up in the bathroom; I didn't want to face them.

"There's nothing to explain." Macey said. Her voice was like steel. "There's only one question. Were you willingly kissing her back?"

"Yes." That one word shattered my heart.

"But it- it wasn't like that. She-" Liz cut him off.

"What Zach? She what? All that matters is that were kissing her back. She loved you and you hurt her." Her voice was quiet. He hurt me, he hurt me, he hurt me. I just didn't understand, I thought we were fine. I thought he liked me, even loved me. But I guess not. I saw the girl in the mirror, she was a pitiful sight. She had tears running down her face and her eyes were flat and lifeless. Her hair was average, her face was average, she was average, average, average!

I didn't want to look at her anymore, I didn't hear anything else from outside but I knew he hadn't left yet. I picked up the hairdryer anyways and, like I had already done once before, I threw it at the mirror and heard it shatter. I couldn't see my face anymore and I was glad.

"Cammie!" That was Macey's voice. "Cammie! Open the door!"

"No!" I wasn't thinking, it was like my body was detached from me. I watched as I reached out a hand and picked up a shard of glass.

"Gallagher Girl!" There was Zach. Then everyone started yelling.

"Cam! Cammie open the door!"

"No! I'm not going to! Just leave me alone!" I heard Bex talking but this time not to me.

"We could just wait her out. She has to come out sometime." I brought the glass up to my wrist.

"No,no. You don't understand. She might use the glass and..." It was like Summer Me was back. I wasn't thinking, I had no control.

"Oh no." I heard Bex. They all started trying to open the door but I had a couple more minutes.

"No! Please don't Gallagher Girl! Don't hurt yourself! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Come out! Don't... Please don't..." Everyone's shouts faded away as I put the glass to my wrist. I sliced once.

It was an interesting feeling. I couldn't feel the pain, just saw the blood coming out. I put it to my wrist again and made another cut. I was remembering all those months of torture. The beatings, the fake deaths of my friends and family, and Zach with that other girl. I made another slash. I couldn't control my own body. I pushed the glass to my other wrist but before I could cut, the door crashed down. I saw Bex there first and saw her taking in the situation. Then Zach. I could see his eyes. They were filled with pain and regret. He was the one who cheated! Once I thought that, I dragged the glass along my other wrist, making a deep, long cut.

I whimpered. I was finally starting to feel the pain. I dropped the glass and started backing up. There was blood on my wrists and I had cut myself. _'What did I do?'_ I thought.

"Come here Cam. We'll get you cleaned up." I heard Macey's voice. For some reason, I thought that she understood. Maybe it was her voice or her resigned expression but she understood. I took a cautious step forward. They grabbed my arms, making sure not to touch the cuts. They led me to the sink and cleared all the glass away. Then they brought a chair and sat me down and cleaned my wrists.

"It'll be alright Cam." I heard Liz's southern voice say to me. Macey finished wrapping up my wrists but I didn't move. I felt numb. Zach had been silent this whole time. He was staring at my wrists.

"Cammie... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Then why did you? Why were you kissing her back? Why was your tongue down that girl's throat?"

"I- I thought it was you."

"What?"

"That girl. I thought it was you I was kissing."

"But didn't it feel different to you? Am I different to you? Or am I just another girl? Tell me Zach! Was it any different? Because I sure would be able to tell the difference between you and some other guy."

"But-"

"Just go Zach."

"No. Cam, please-"

"Just leave."

"I'm so sorry Cam." I just stared at the ground. I heard the door open and close.

"I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have done that."

"Everyone has times when they feel powerless and they feel the need to do that." I heard Macey say. I looked up and met her eyes.

"You're allowed to be weak once in a while." Her eyes were understanding, all of them were.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I said, crawling under the covers. I fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: So another chapter finished! How was it? Let me know in your reviews! Bark! Woof! Arf! Chirp! *Growl***

**Zach: What's up with the last part?**

**Me: None of your business.**

**Zach: Defensive much?**

**Me: Are you forgetting that I have the power to make Cammie get back together with... *suspensful silence* Josh!**

**Zach: Come on! It was a mistake! **

**Me: Was she pretty?**

**Zach: What?**

**Me: You heard me.**

**Zach: Well... Yeah.**

**Cammie: That's great to know Zach.**

**Zach: But wait! **

**Cammie: *walks out of room***

**Zach: *turns to me* Did you know she was here?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Zach: I hate you.**

**Me: Aren't I so popular with the characters? Plus aren't you supposed to be going after Cammie?**

**Zach: Oh shoot! *runs out of room***

**Me: Wait for it... *slap***

**Zach: OWW!**


	3. Paying the price

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. School. Is. Very. Annoying.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Santa: Come sit on my lap! Hohoho!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Santa: What would you like for christmas?**

**Me: To own Gallagher Girls.**

**Santa: No.**

**Me: ?**

**Santa: You cannot own Gallagher Girls.**

**Me: How about just a part of it?**

**Santa: No.**

**Me: *sticks tongue out at Santa* Meanie!**

**Zach's POV**

I was going up to the roof to meet my Gallagher Girl. She said she had something important to tell me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. What'd you need me for? Or you just had to make an excuse to see me?" I asked, smirking at her. I studied her face though and she was completely serious. I was getting worried.

"Are you okay?" She smiled at me.

"I'm fine. I needed to tell you that- that" She took a deep breath. "I love you." I froze. She loved me? No one could love me. I was a monster. My mother was the head of a terrorist organization after her. I loved her too. I was afraid she was going to run away if I said that though. I couldn't form any words, I just stood there. I wanted to say that I loved her too, but I couldn't for some reason. 'Talk!' I ordered myself. But my body didn't respond. I watched her walk away and there was nothing I could do about it. Stupid shock. When she left, I was still staring out over the town. After a while, I got out of my shock and walked back to my room. I needed to make it up to her. She must be so hurt.

Just as I was about to go to her room, my door opened and a girl walked in. She turned the lights off but not before I saw dirty blond hair. 'Cammie' I thought. She walked over to the bed and started kissing me. I was confused. Wasn't she mad at me? I wasn't going to object. It felt different kissing her this time but not a good different. It was weird and I had no idea why. Then the door opened, letting light in and I saw the girl's face. It wasn't Cammie! I wondered who opened the door and my heart nearly stopped when I heard Cammie's voice.

"Wow Zach. You couldn't just have told me to my face? Instead I have to find out this way? Well then I'll just leave." I saw the tears streaming down her face. I caused her this pain. It killed me to know I was the reason she was suffering.

"Cammie? But- wait! No!" She ran out the door. I pushed the girl off of me and chased after her. I followed her until I came to a dead end and she had disappeared. She would have gone back to her room. I sprinted all the way there.

"Walked in... Zach... kissing another girl... ran away..." No! I was almost at her door when I heard her say that. She was sobbing. I heard a door lock and pounding but I didn't care. I had to explain to her. I pounded on the door, shouting.

"Please Gallagher Girl! Let me explain! Please!" I was so _stupid_. She must be in so much pain. Liz opened the door and before I had time to react, Bex had slammed me against the wall. I looked around the room but I didn't see Cammie. Then I saw the closed bathroom door. I heard her crying and it broke my heart.

"There's nothing to explain." Macey said, looking me in the eyes. She wasn't yelling but there was so much anger in her voice.

"There's only one question. Were you willingly kissing her back?"

"Yes." I was ashamed to say. "But it- it wasn't like that. She-" I needed to tell them why I did. I know I made a mistake.

"But it- it wasn't like that. She-" Liz cut me off. Yes, Liz.

"What Zach? She what? All that matters is that were kissing her back. She loved you and you hurt her." Her eyes were furious even if her voice was quiet. Little Liz, who rarely got mad at _anyone_. _'What did I do?'_ I thought. Everyone was quiet after what Liz said. Because it was true. Then I heard glass shatter from the bathroom; it was the mirror. Macey ran over to the door.

"Cammie! Cammie! Open the door!" Bex loosened her grip and then dropped me completely, going to join Macey and Liz by the door.

"No!" She shouted. Her voice was broken.

"Gallagher Girl!" I shouted but that was as far as I got until everyone started yelling.

"Cam! Cammie open the door!" We didn't care about how loud we were being, mainly because the walls were soundproof.

"No! I'm not going to! Just leave me alone!" She shouted, while sobbing.

"We could just wait her out. She has to come out sometime." Bex reasoned but Macey still looked horrified.

"No, no. You don't understand. She might use the glass and..." She trailed off. It took a minute for it to sink in with me. She wouldn't do that would she?

"Oh no." Bex said and I started pounding on the door again.

"No! Please don't Gallagher Girl! Don't hurt yourself! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Come out! Don't... Please don't..." I trailed off while everyone else started yelling. I sunk down to the ground, burying my head in my hands. I promised myself I wouldn't ever hurt her. And I did. No. I wasn't going down without a fight. I was going to make it up to her. I stood up and walked right up to the door. I kicked it open and was planning on grabbing Cammie and explaining but what I saw made me freeze. She was holding a bloody piece of glass in one hand and the other… Her wrist was filled with cuts, bleeding heavily… She looked up right into my eyes and quickly looked away, making another deep cut. Then, she dropped the glass and started backing up until she hit the wall.

"Come here Cam. We'll get you cleaned up." Macey said. Her voice, I was shocked to hear, was understanding and comforting. They led her to the sink, clearing all the glass away and cleaning and bandaging her wrists while she just sat there. I could only stare.

"It'll be alright Cam." Liz tried to reassure her.

"Cammie... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I finally spit out.

"Then why did you? Why were you kissing her back? Why was your tongue down that girl's throat?" Her voice was so quiet and wounded.

"I- I thought it was you." I said, but even as I said it, it sounded pathetic, even to me.

"What?" She looked up at me.

"That girl. I thought it was you I was kissing." I tried to explain.

"But didn't it feel different to you? Am I different to you? Or am I just another girl? Tell me Zach! Was it any different? Because I sure would be able to tell the difference between you and some other guy." She was right. My heart felt heavy. I just ruined everything. I hurt her.

"But-" I tried to say something, I don't know what but she cut me off.

"Just go Zach." Her voice was emotionless.

"No. Cam, please-" I was begging now.

"Just leave." She refused to look up.

"I'm so sorry Cam." I said as I walked out the door. I walked numbly all the way to my room and I was glad that the girl had left. I collapsed onto the bed and finally let the tears fall. I started shaking but I didn't register it. I had messed up and now I was paying the price.

**A/N: Poor Zachy... How will he get her back? Will he get her back? Keep reading! Review!**

**Zach: *comes back with red handprint* I hate you.**

**Me: That's not a very nice thing to say to a person who could just click a button and poor! Cammie's kissing Josh.**

**Zach: *glares at me***

**Me: I don't think he's gotten the message yet...**

**Zach: Like you would ever put Cammie with _Jimmy._**

**Me: Right now, he'd be a better choice than you.**

**Zach: Says who?**

**Cammie: Me.**

**Zach: ... I'm sorry! **

**Me: Doesn't look like saying sorry is helping.**

**Zach: Can you please leave?**

**Me: No. *walks over to computer* One day, Cammie goes into Roseville and sees Josh. She, still sad and mad about Zach, walkes right up and kisses him on the mouth. With tongue. While his hands are up her shirt. And she's pressed up a tree. **

**Zach: *plugs ears and smashes computer***

**Me: Hey!**

**Zach: *walks away angrily***

**Me: What's wrong with him?**

**Cammie: No clue. Your idea seems like something to consider though.**

**Zach: *yells from other room* NO IT IS NOT!**

**Me and Cammie: *bursts out laughing***


End file.
